


Peau d’Hippogriffe

by AngelofDarkWings



Series: Contes Revisités [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkWings/pseuds/AngelofDarkWings
Summary: Harry est l'unique héritier du royaume de Griffondor. Un jour une mystérieuse armée attaque son pays, contraignant son père à le laisser sous la garde de son frère de lait, dont le jeune Prince se méfit plus que tout! Les complots se trament. Prit au piège, il devra ruser pour s'en sortir vivant…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Contes Revisités [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750999





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je mélange les contes de notre enfance avec l'Univers d'Harry Potter. Ici, je revisite Peau d'ane de Perault. Bonne lecture

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain du nom de Gryffondor, un roi si grand, si aimé de ses peuples, si respecté de tous ses voisins, qu’on pouvait dire qu’il était le plus heureux de tous les monarques. Son bonheur était encore confirmé par le choix qu’il avait fait d’une princesse, dont la beauté n’avait d’égale que celle des fées et dont la gentillesse était aussi grande que celle des anges. Elle se nommait Lily, de la lignée des Evans.  
La magnificence, le goût et l'abondance régnaient dans son palais. Les ministres étaient sages et habiles. Les courtisans, vertueux et attachés. Les domestiques, fidèles et laborieux. Les écuries, vastes et remplies des plus beaux chevaux du monde, couverts de riches caparaçons. Mais ce qui étonnait les étrangers qui venaient admirer ces belles écuries, c'est qu'au lieu de plus apparent, un hybride d’un cheval et d’un aigle royale : un hippogriffe étalait son plumage majestueux et sa croupe d’un pelage si beau, qu’on eut dit de l’or.   
Ce n'était pas par fantaisie, mais avec raison, que le roi James lui avait donné une place particulière et distinguée. Les vertus de ce rare animal méritaient cette distinction puisque la nature l'avait formé si extraordinairement que sa litière, au lieu d'être malpropre, était couverte avec profusion, tous les matins, de beaux écus au soleil et de louis d'or de toute espèce qu'on allait recueillir à son réveil.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Ce jour là, le roi James Potter tournait en rond, en carré, et parcourait la salle du trône en long, en large et en travers. Sa femme était en train de donner naissance à leur premier enfant, et le temps lui semblait ralentir pour son plus grand malheur.  
La sage-femme l’avait gentiment congédié à coups de serviette, lui faisant croire qu’il la gênait dans son travail.  
Et puis quoi encore !  
Son calvaire prit fin au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque dans tout le château on entendit les cris de l’héritier des Potter.  
Lorsque Le roi prit son fils dans ses bras, l’enfant ouvrit sur lui deux émeraudes éclatantes de puretés, cadeaux de sa mère. Ses cheveux promettaient d’être aussi indomptables et noirs que ceux de son père.   
Avec les années, il devint un enfant très doux et sa beauté était de plus en plus grande. On lui découvrit une grande puissance magique, héritée de ses ancêtres. Sa mère lui avait également légué ses pouvoirs. On laissa alors les cheveux du prince pousser aussi longs que la tradition l’exigeait pour un tel sorcier.   
Il faisait la joie de ses parents. De ses qualités naîtrait un grand roi.   
Entouré de leurs amis proches et de leur famille, les jours heureux semblaient sans fin.  
Or, comme les vicissitudes de la vie s'étendent aussi bien sur les rois que sur les sujets, et que les biens sont toujours mêlés de quelques maux. La reine fût tout à coup frappée d'une âpre maladie pour laquelle, malgré la science et l'habileté des médecins, on ne put trouver aucun secours. Les Grands Mages, amis de toujours, protecteurs de la Magie blanche, en ce Royaume, se retrouvèrent démunis. Fou de désespoir le Roi les chassa de ses terres, sous la funeste influence de son frère de lait : Tom Jedusort. Il le considérait comme faisant partie de son propre sang, et ne parvenait pas à discerner sa vilenie et sa malveillance, dans ses conseils.  
Harry n’était qu’un petit garçon de cinq ans, mais courageux, il resta jusqu’au dernier souffle de sa tendre maman. Celle-ci lui recommanda bien de garder le silence sur certains pouvoirs en sa possession, susceptible de faire naître la convoitise d’être sans scrupules.  
Sur des mots d’amour pour son époux et leur fils unique, elle rendit son âme.  
A une unique exception, chacun pleura la mort tragique de cet être si bon et tant aimé.  
Douze années passèrent.   
Harry grandit en sagesse, en force et en beauté.   
Son visage était fin et doux. Sa peau était hâlée par le soleil et était aussi douce que le satin. Son corps était musclé. Ses lèvres, une invitation aux baisers. Ses yeux pareils à deux émeraudes en écrin de velours noirs. Ses longs cheveux glissaient le long de ses épaules et lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse, tels une étole de soie noire.   
Il était fort habile escrimeur et excellent cavalier.   
Il savait rendre la justice avec sagesse et magnanimité. Son père été fier de lui et l’aimait plus que tout. Lui qui était le dernier souvenir encore vivant de sa tendre épouse.  
On aurait pu croire que la vie était douce, mais dans les couloirs l’ombre sournoise de Tom Jedusort, n’avait de cesse de trouver un moyen d’assoir définitivement son autorité sur le Royaume de son frère, et plus que tout sur son fils.  
Harry sentait son immense pouvoir, hérité des ténèbres. Les désirs de son oncle étaient tels de la lave en fusion qui détruit tout et ne laisse sur son sillage que mort et désolation.  
Il avait beau jouer de ruse et de patience, jamais il ne parvenait à trouver des preuves concrètes de ses agissements. Chaque fois qu’il avait tenté d’évoquer le sujet avec son père celui-ci n’avait rien voulu entendre, ne pouvant le croire capable d’une telle traitrise.  
La magie du jeune prince avait beaucoup évoluée elle aussi. Comme sa mère avant lui, il avait des rêves qui lui permettaient d’entrevoir fugacement l’avenir. Il avait également un incroyable don pour guérir les blessures. En plus d’une puissance surpassée uniquement par son terrible ennemi. Dans le passé de la famille Evans, il y avait eu des elfes et des fées. Des créatures qui conféraient bien des pouvoirs aux humains. Les Evans en avaient toujours tu certains, les convoitises étaient réelles. Harry entretenait les mystères de sa famille et avait appris à contrôler seul ses pouvoirs, grâce à la nature elle-même. Maintenant ses distances avec cet homme qui le répugnait. Se méfiant de ses partisans au sein de la cours.   
Loin d’être naïf, mais avec un cœur indéniablement romantique, le jeune prince rêvait de pouvoir trouver l’âme qui lui permettrait de combler la sienne, pourvut d’un vide immense. Ce dernier le rendait, par moment effroyablement mélancolique.  
Sa vie était tout de même plaisante. La menace ne serait bientôt plus qu’un mauvais souvenir, ses rêves lui avaient promis.  
Pourtant, ils avaient oublié de mentionner bien des épreuves. Telles que celles-ci…

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Arthur Weasley avait une grande famille peuplée de têtes rousses. Tous ses fils avaient trouvé une situation. Charlie, l’aîné, était le Maître des écuries du roi et était également chargé de la surveillance du Grand Hippogriffe royal. Son deuxième fils, Bill, était capitaine dans les montagnes du nord et avait rencontré une descendante des autochtones qui vivaient dans cette région, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Les Vélanes. Créatures Bénéfiques, capables de rendre fou d’amour l’homme le plus endurci. Amazones du grand froid, elles étaient des combattantes hors pair et des alliées d’exceptions pour le royaume. La belle, et combative Fleur attendait leur premier enfant. Perceval, le troisième fils de la famille, avait un esprit moins courageux et endurant, il préférait combattre dans un tribunal où il exerçait le métier d’avocat. Marié lui aussi, son épouse Pénélope n’avait pas encore d’enfant. Les jumeaux de la famille étaient de vraies têtes brûlées, doublées d’une âme de farceurs invétérés et tout deux excellaient à l’académie des sciences du royaume. Son benjamin, Ronald, avait l’amour de la terre dans le cœur, en plus de son amour pour son épouse toute récente, la belle mais non moins intelligente Lavande Brown, qui portait déjà le fruit de leur amour dans son ventre. Il allait prendre la succession de la ferme une fois son père disparu, ou trop vieux. Ce qui n’allait tarder. Sa petite dernière Ginevra, que tout le monde appelait Ginny, venait tout juste d’avoir seize ans et se brûlait d’amour pour la médecine et un jeune botaniste du nom de Neville Londubat.  
Molly Weasley, sa femme cuisinait pour toute la famille et le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il rentrait, éreinté de sa journée de labour, avec son fils.  
«- Je vais bientôt te laisser les rênes mon fils, lui dit-il en lui faisant une accolade sur l’épaule. Je commence à me faire vieux.  
\- Tu es encore jeune papa ! Ne dis pas de bêtise. » rit Ron.  
Avançant de plus en plus, ils aperçurent de la fumée et des flammes !  
Ils coururent aussi vite qu’ils le purent, voulant sauver leur famille.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Harry lisait tranquillement près du feu, en compagnie de son père qui finissait de signer quelques documents, lorsque des cris dans le couloir se firent entendre.  
« Laissez-moi passer !  
\- Mon maître ne t’attend pas ! Je dois d’abord t’annoncer !  
\- NON !  
\- REVIENS ICI ! »  
Un homme roux avec une entaille impressionnante sur le visage entra en trombe dans le petit salon. Albus, le domestique le plus ancien au service de la famille royale, le rattrapa par les épaules en lui murmurant hargneusement :  
« Je t’avais dit d’attendre dehors. Pardonnez cette intrusion mon bon maître.  
\- Laisse donc Albus, laisse cet homme parler. »  
L’homme en question tomba à genoux près de Harry qui examina sa blessure avec application, exigeant qu’on apporte de quoi le soigner.  
« Majesté… on a attaqué ma ferme ainsi que mon village cette nuit. Mon fils… est mort, pleura-t-il. Ma fille et ma belle-fille… violées… Mon épouse frappées jusqu’à ce que… mort s’en suive… Ils ont tout pris… tout volé… tout saccagé, mon Seigneur. »  
Le roi bondit en dehors de la pièce et appela le chef de ses armées.   
Une armée avait attaqué le pays, sans aucune raison apparente. Les hommes et les femmes qui la constituaient, connaissaient les sortilèges interdits et se battaient avec félonie. Ils semblaient servir un puissant Seigneur de la Magie noir.  
La guerre était déclarée.   
Le Roi James, partit en guerre jusqu’aux confins du Royaume pour les mettre en déroute.  
Son fils avait dû le regarder s’en aller, sans espoir de pouvoir le suivre, puisqu’il était le seul héritier légitime.  
Durant le temps que durerait son absence, Tom serait le Régent du royaume.   
La veille de son départ, le Roi, vint trouver son héritier. Comme gage de son retour et de son amour, il lui offrit un des plus précieux souvenirs de sa défunte épouse. Une fine bague d’or et de rubis, qu’il portait accroché à une chaîne, autour du cou.  
« Je l’ai gardé par devers moi bien trop longtemps. Elle est dans la famille de ta mère depuis tant de génération qu’il est difficile de s’en souvenir, lui dit-il. Elle te revient de plein droit. Elle n’ira qu’à toi. »  
Lorsqu’il fut livré à lui-même, ses visions devinrent plus difficiles à interpréter, plus sombres : nourries par l’angoisse ambiante. Tant et si bien qu’il peinait à trouver le sommeil.   
Ses rêves étaient peuplés du Temps personnifié, de lunes éclatantes dans le firmament étoilé d’une douce nuit d’été, et de soleils d’or et de rubis. Il y avait parfois des bruits de cloches. Mais si il lui arrivait de distinguer leur forme, elles semblaient obsolètes, sur le point de tomber en poussières. Les oiseaux avaient les plumes tachées de sang, et laissaient derrières elles un sillon mortifère.   
Ses songes prenaient fin, tandis qu’une affreuse douleur lui tordait les entrailles en l’en faire hurler. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui arrachait jusqu’à l’essence même de son être, de sa magie, au point qu’il sentait ses organes se consumer de l’intérieur.   
Il n’était délivré qu’en percevant au loin, les cris d’un enfant monstrueux, un démon sortit des enfers pour anéantir le monde.  
Il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le corps aussi courbaturé que s’il c’était battu toute la nuit.  
Ses journées n’étaient pas plus calmes. Chaque nouveau jour arrivait de nouvelles victimes de la guerre. Il fallait s’organiser pour que dans la capitale, on trouve de quoi nourrir, et loger tout le monde.  
Si le régent prenait en charge cette partie, lui s’occupait de gérer les hôpitaux de la région, qu’il visitait fréquemment. Bien souvent, il aidait aux soins et faisait de son mieux pour soulager les douleurs de son peuple.  
Quelques fois, il dût, avec son escouade, escorter des convois de nourriture et de médecines diverses, convoitées par des brigands qui voulaient profiter de la situation de crise.  
Un matin, alors qu’il cherchait un moment de paix, dans les jardins royaux, après toute cette agitation, qui avait mis son corps et sa magie à rude épreuve, il fut dérangé par un homme de petite taille, rabougri et chauve, que tout le monde appelait Queudver.   
Il s’inclina bien bas.  
«Votre Altesse, le Régent voudrait s’entretenir avec vous. »  
Harry se leva et suivit le petit homme avec méfiance.  
Son oncle l’attendait dans un salon privé avec… une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux ?  
« -Vous m’avez fait chercher mon oncle ? » demanda-t-il en s’inclinant légèrement.  
Il s’avança vers son neveu, les bras vers l’avant.  
« -Voyons mon cher Harry ! Il n’est nul besoin de tout ce cérémonial entre nous. Assoyez-vous. »  
Harry inclina la tête en signe de consentement. Son oncle fit signe à Queudver de les laisser.  
Le jeune prince prit place gracieusement sur un fauteuil d’ébène recouvert de velours noir.  
«-Vous préférez le thé à la menthe, me semble-t-il ?  
\- Vous avez bonne mémoire.  
\- Servez-vous. Ces journées de soins intensifs doivent être éprouvantes. Vous avez besoin de récupérer.  
\- Merci. Mais je n’ai guère le cœur à manger dans de telles circonstances.  
\- Oh ! Ma présence vous gène donc à ce point. »  
Si Harry fut troublé par le regard que son oncle lui lançait, il n’en laissa rien paraître.  
« Nullement. Je préfère la solitude après tant de souffrances.  
\- Certainement. Toutefois, vous changer les idées avec des personnes saines de corps ne vous ferait point de mal. »  
L’allusion était claire, quoique camouflée.   
Pour cacher son trouble, Harry prit la tasse de thé chaud entre ses doigts glacés par la fatigue.  
Un silence gênant s’installa. Le Lord le brisa bien vite.  
« Il serait vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez profiter des plaisirs qu’offre la vie. Buvez-le, tant qu’il est chaud. »  
La présence, les regards, les gestes, toutes les attentions que son oncle pouvaient bien avoir à son égard, le rendaient malade rien que d’y penser.  
Le fait de l’avoir en face de lui, mielleux au possible et transpirant la fausseté, était pire que tout.  
Le fauteuil était confortable, la lumière tamisée.  
Un appel à l’aide semblait s’imposer, d’autant que la situation était plus que déplaisante.  
Torture déguisée, piège. Les idées ne manquaient pas. L’hypocrisie de cet homme lui donnait la nausée. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût, augmentant un peu plus, si c’était possible, son malaise.  
Il voulait sortir de cette pièce au plus vite. Prendre un bain chaud aussi, avant de passer par la case oreiller, pour ensuite retourner à l’hospice. Il y avait tant de blessés que ses réserves de potions diminuaient à une vitesse des plus effrayantes. Tant de morts. Quand reverrait-il son père ? Est-ce qu’il y aurait moins d’attaques ce qui lui permettrait de se consacrer au château, aux chevaux, aux armées en faction ? A lui ? A son avenir ? A la personne que ses rêves avaient trouvée, pour qu’il puisse être heureux ?  
Peut-être son oncle avait un peu raison ? Se changer les idées serait sûrement une bonne idée, salvateur même pour son corps et son esprit. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Pas avec cet homme en face de lui ou dans son périmètre de vision. Ca le perturbait trop.  
Siroter un thé avec un psychopathe alors qu’il avait tant à faire !  
« Harry, êtes-vous avec moi ? Finissez donc votre thé et allez vous reposer. Votre état de fatigue est une véritable torture. »  
Sortant de ses pensées, Harry releva doucement la tête. Que risquait–il ? Un thé. Un simple thé.   
Il but une gorgée, la chaleur du liquide lui procurant un plaisir longtemps oublié. Une pause thé devrait se manifester plus souvent.  
Il observa son oncle qui souriait d’une manière… satisfaite ?  
« Est-il à votre goût ?  
\- Tout à fait. Merci.  
\- Un plaisir. »  
Le thé lui procura une sensation bienfaisante et réconfortante. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux. La chaleur envahit son corps fatigué par les jours de veille. Elle descendit, tout d’abord, le long de son dos, lui procurant la chair de poule. Elle se mit à chercher le froid et la fatigue pour les changer en une douce allégresse. Elle fouilla son cœur et s’y logea avec volupté. Harry se sentit étrangement reconstruit. Comme s’il avait enfin trouvé ce qu’il cherchait depuis si longtemps ? C’était si…   
Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la plénitude qu’il ressentait. Il en oublia presque son oncle.  
Il soupira d’aise. Il avait l’impression de flotter. Et c’était divin.  
Il posa mollement sa tête sur le dossier, oubliant tout le reste. Ses bras se détendirent de même que son corps tout entier. Comme pris dans une euphorique et langoureuse sarabande, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Tel un petit oiseau palpitant. La température de son corps augmenta légèrement, stimulant chaque terminaison nerveuse. De lentes vagues de plaisir lui parcoururent l’échine. Le faisant frissonner de contentement. Son bas ventre s’électrisa sous l’assaut d’une vague plus forte que les autres. Il laissa un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux sous l’extase. Son sexe se réveilla alors, doucement, presque timidement. Une bosse se forma dans son pantalon.  
Il savait la présence de son oncle à ses côtés. Et bizarrement, il ne se sentait en aucun cas gêné ou même honteux.   
Il lâcha sa tasse qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis.   
Une voix lui parvint dans son brouillard de félicité.  
« Est ce à votre goût ? »  
Il ne put que gémir. Cette voix était si douce, si pleine de promesses qu’il en avait le vertige. On aurait dit une cascade de chocolat chaud. Le péché originel personnifié.  
La chose était effectivement plus qu’à son goût. Rien n’aurait pu l’égaler. Sauf peut-être ses doigts sur sa peau frémissante.   
Le Régent s’approcha de son neveu, totalement abandonné à ses soins. Le thé ayant était mélangé avec une potion aphrodisiaque et une autre de magie noire destinée à la substitution des âmes sœurs.  
Il prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil et se pencha sur le visage d’ange. Le prince avait les yeux vides, la bouche entrouverte. Ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées.  
C’était presque trop facile.  
Il sourit, heureux que tout marche comme prévu.  
Il caressa doucement les étoles de soies noires, puis la joue, le menton et la lèvre inférieure. Il la pressa avec son pouce, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche délicate. Provoquant un soupir de la part de sa victime.  
Il l’embrassa doucement d’abord, puis il glissa sa langue dans l’antre abandonnée du jeune homme qui lui répondit avec envie, en se tortillant sous le désir amplifié par la potion.  
Il parcourut le cou délicat de baisers papillons avant de le butiner de ses lèvres et de sa langue.  
Sa gorge vibrait au rythme de sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Il embrassa la jugulaire frémissante, goûtant la peau de ses lèvres, puis de ses dents.  
Harry gémit et se cambra finement.  
Le Lord ouvrit le col de sa chemise, caressant à loisir le torse imberbe.  
Son corps sculpté par les entraînements était plus beau que tout ce à quoi il aurait put s’attendre. Il allait faire en sorte que le jeune prince ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Il allait lui faire goûter à un amour si bien démontré, si incontrôlable, que jamais plus il ne pourrait être loin de lui.   
Sous sa paume, le jeune cœur, trompé par la magie, battait avec une rapidité que seul le bonheur d’être avec la personne qu’on aime pouvait provoquer. Titillant les tétons, le régent les fit tourner entre ses doigts experts, excitant les nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. Ils se durcirent rapidement, faisant gémir le prince de nouveau. Il se mit à les lécher avec application, les mordillant par intermittences.  
Harry était parcouru de vagues de chaleur et d’allégresse incontrôlables. Il se liquéfiait totalement sous les caresses. Son membre dur toujours malmené par les assauts de plaisir. Son cerveau n’était plus en état de penser à autre chose qu’à la personne qui le torturait avec tant de sensualité. Son sang courait à une vitesse effrénée dans ses veines, provoquant un bourdonnement éternel de quiétude et d’enchantement. Il aurait pu jouir d’un seul mot de son bourreau.  
Ce dernier laissa ses mains courir sur la peau douce, et jusqu’alors vierge de toute exploration. Il redessina le corps ciselé de sa langue aguicheuse. Il descendit jusqu’au nombril. C’est à cet instant que le prince se mit à crier, incapable de retenir plus longtemps tant de satisfaction. Lorsque Tom toucha le sexe sous le tissu, Harry fut électrisé. Il cria autant de surprise que de plaisir. Le Lord commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient, Harry l’accompagna bien vite, voulant toujours plus.  
« On est impatient jeune homme ? »  
Il attrapa fortement la virilité dressée, le faisant se cambrer et crier.  
D’un sort, il le débarrassa de sa robe et de son pantalon, libérant le sexe empli de sang.  
Il se lécha les lèvres d’anticipation, s’agenouillant. Il embrassa d’abord le gland sous les gémissements et les halètements presque incessants du prince. Il le caressa doucement. Un va-et-vient de plus en plus langoureux que de fines hanches accompagnèrent à la perfection.  
Il était fait pour l’amour. Sa véritable âme-sœur aurait presque pu être chanceuse.  
Dommage !  
Il titilla les bourses avec sa langue, le gland, avant de « le » prendre en bouche, voracement.  
La danse fut langoureuse, rapide, lente, tourbillonnante. Elle emporta Harry loin dans les étoiles. Et puis ce fut l’apogée, dans un feu d’artifice de sensations, plus exaltantes les unes que les autres. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Il aurait pu mourir maintenant. Dans ses bras, il était heureux. Complet. Il aurait voulu ne jamais partir.  
Au bord de la jouissance, il agrippa les accoudoirs de velours, y plantant ses ongles un peu plus profondément chaque fois que son oncle s’amusait à changer le rythme du va-et-vient. Parfois lent, parfois rapide, saccadé ou langoureux.  
Il finit par laisser exploser son plaisir dans un long râle rauque et sauvage.  
L’orgasme le laissa pantelant et tremblant.  
Dans son esprit brumeux, une petite lumière argentée clignotait de plus en plus fort.  
Son oncle le coucha sur le tapis et commença à se dévêtir.  
Il identifia la lumière comme étant de la magie. Sa magie. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de signal… d’alerte ?  
Pourquoi d’alerte ?  
N’était-il pas en train de rêver ? Il se sentait si bien que ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, puisqu’il ne s’était jamais senti si complet.  
A dire vrai, les seules questions qui lui traversaient l’esprit étaient : avec qui était-il ? A qui étaient ces mains ? Était-ce vraiment lui qui gémissait ainsi ? Comme un écho qui lui revenait de très loin ?  
A qui destinait-il ses mots ?  
« En veux-tu encore mon prince ? Veux-tu que je continue ceci ? »  
Le Lord donna un coup de rein, faisant se toucher leur sexe. Ils gémirent de concert. Et le prince supplia. Il voulait le sentir au creux de son corps. Ne plus jamais être séparé. Ensemble pour toujours.  
Il se réveilla soudain et laissa sa magie l’envahir, pour le délivrer de ce désir qu’il ne souhaitait pas éprouver pour cet homme-là.  
Pourtant, la chaleur et le comble, dans son cœur, semblaient dire l’inverse.  
« Arrêtez, s’entendit-il murmurer.  
\- Le veux-tu vraiment ? »  
Un nouveau coup de rein et cette vague de plaisir lorsqu’il sentit les deux sexes se toucher.  
Mais il devait être plus fort. Il devait se battre, il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme lui faire « ça » ! Ce n’était pas lui ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui !  
Mais… c’était… si bon.  
« Et si je faisais "ça". »  
Il sentit un doigt rentrer dans son intimité et fouiller.  
Sa magie explosa en lui, et rejeta le Lord le plus violemment possible.  
« Cela suffit ! »  
Il recula, mais se retrouva vite collé à la chaise. Dérouté, il fit venir à lui sa robe de sorcier et s’accrocha, le mieux qu’il put, aux accoudoirs. Ses yeux rivés sur le Lord qui peinait également à se relever, pas plus habillé que lui.  
« Mon prince ! Articula-t-il pourtant avec tant de douceur. Serais-je allé trop vite ?  
\- Vous… Vous… ! Bégaya le prince tremblant.  
\- Pardonnez mon empressement. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous effrayer. »  
Pourquoi avait-il l’air si sincère ? Si emprunt d’une douceur jusqu’alors inconnue ? C’était trop, bien trop à la fois, pour ses nerfs et son corps fatigués.  
« Je suis mortifié de vous voir dans cet état, mon prince ! Pardonnez-moi. »  
Le Régent se releva complètement. Harry déglutit avec difficulté.  
Son oncle était… très… beau… Mais surtout… très… grand…  
Merlin Tout Puissant !  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et faire abstraction de l’homme nu en face de lui. Cet homme qui ne faisait qu’accroître un désir incontrôlable.  
« Habillez-vous ! s’écria-t-il soudain rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux obstinément baisés.  
\- Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi. »  
Il passa rapidement son pantalon, alors que Harry se précipita d’une démarche incertaine vers la porte.  
« Mon prince ! »  
Harry se stoppa, priant pour que tout se finisse au plus vite.  
« Epousez-moi.  
\- QUOA ? Croassa-t-il. Vous déraisonnez. » Finit-il par conclure en ouvrant la porte.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas dehors que le Lord l’avait rattrapé, avait refermé la porte et l’avait coincé entre le mur et son torse nu, un genou entre ses jambes mal cachées par sa robe.  
Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer et son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de recouvrir un minimum de sang froid. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsque celle de son oncle en prit possession.  
Il l’emporta dans un déluge de sensations aussi puissantes que voluptueuses. Son oncle força son antre chaud, pour y glisser sa langue. Elle se fit enjôleuse, entraînant sa partenaire dans un monde à part. Arrêtant le temps, l’empêchant de fuir.   
Il le relâcha enfin, laissant le jeune homme plus pantelant que précédemment, le souffle court. Son oncle l’empêcha de tomber, tant il se sentait vidé de toute volonté après un tel baiser.  
L’héritier se demanda vaguement s’il arriverait jusqu'à sa chambre sans tomber.  
« Je vous aime. »  
Sans voix, Harry tenta d’atteindre la poignée, en vain. Le désir revenait, accompagné de pulsions plus enivrantes les unes que les autres ! Il sentit le sang affluer, son sexe se tendre, tout contre la cuisse de cet homme qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.   
Il fallait qu’il sorte toute de suite !  
« Vous ne pouvez ignorer ce qui nous unit ! Je sens votre trouble. Épousez-moi, je ne puis vivre sans vous. »  
Harry releva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux d’un rouge rubis qui l’hypnotisèrent.  
Le Lord lui caressa doucement la joue et pressa leur hanche l’une contre l’autre dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry crut en mourir de plaisir, électrisé par tant de sensations. Il retint avec peine un gémissement.   
Sortir oui ! Tout de suite !  
Il lui attrapa le menton, l’embrassa chastement en relâchant par la même occasion sa prise. Harry saisit la poignée qu’il fit tourner sans attendre. Contre ses lèvres, son vis à vis murmura :  
« Réfléchissez Harry, je vous laisse jusqu’à demain. »  
Puis il s’écarta pour le laisser sortir.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

La situation n’aurait pas pu être pire. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire maintenant ?  
Ses rêves lui avaient montré des cloches noires et des colombes qui laissaient derrière elles une traînée de sang. Ce qu’il avait au fond de son cœur ne pouvait donc être vrai.   
Toutefois, il ne pouvait oublier ce sentiment qu’il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Rien n’avait pu le remplacer, ni l’amour d’un père, ni celui qu’il portait à son peuple. Comment faire pour chasser une chose qu’on ne veut pas déplacer, pour ne pas souffrir d’avantage de l’avoir perdu ?  
Sa magie et sa raison ne pouvaient l’aider en cet instant. Il lui fallait autre chose.  
Il n’avait qu’une solution et il le savait, mais c’était pire que tout de ne serait-ce que penser le faire.  
Abandonner son peuple à cet homme. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire avec l’or de l’hippogriffe en sa possession ?  
Et comment faire pour s’enfuir le plus loin possible sans sa magie ? Le Lord la détecterait facilement, où qu’il soit ! Il était si puissant !  
Il s’écarta du feu. Son corps était glacé de ne pas pouvoir être proche de son oncle.  
Il réprima un frisson.  
Trop de choses avaient changé !  
Il se coucha sur son lit à baldaquin et admira ses torsades de branches le long des colonnes et les fins rideaux de soie sauvage décorée de roses, qui tombaient en guirlandes. Ils étaient accrochés à chaque coin, aux nids d’oiseaux remplis de fleurs et de feuilles.  
Bien installé dans son petit cocon, il chercha dans ses souvenirs s’il ne connaissait pas un sortilège qui serait susceptible de l’aider.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

A la nuit tombée, encapuchonné de velours noir, le jeune prince se dirigea vers les écuries aussi discrètement que possible. Il alla directement vers le box où se trouvait Murmure, l’étalon noir que lui avait offert son père. L’animal redressa ses oreilles et s’ébroua en piaffant.  
Une main translucide, de part la couleur de la lune, sortit de sous le tissu, pour flatter l’encolure de l’animal et le calmer. Personne ne devait savoir.  
Tandis qu’il préparait sa monture, il récita une comptine que lui avait enseignée sa mère si jamais il avait besoin d’aide un jour.  
Lorsqu’il eut terminé une petite boule de lumière dorée apparue devant lui et fila hors des écuries. Sans attendre, il monta en selle et la suivit aussi vite que Murmure le pouvait. Tel une ombre dans les ténèbres vaporeuses de la nuit, il chevaucha dans la campagne jusqu’à la plus vieille forêt de son royaume, où il fit de son mieux pour éviter les branches. Pourtant, certaines fouettèrent son visage, laissant de fines striures sanglantes sur sa peau fine.  
Il se fraya un chemin dans les marécages nauséabonds, faisant gentiment trotter son cheval autour des bourbiers et des sables mouvants.  
Plus loin, il découvrit une clairière illuminée par la lune et par les étoiles qui se reflétaient comme des milliers de diamants dans la cascade d’eau cristalline.  
Il descendit lestement de scelle, faisant tourbillonner sa cape. Il attacha son compagnon à la branche d’un arbre et s’approcha presque timidement.  
La boule émit des tintements de clochette avant de disparaître sous les jets d’eau.  
Il avança doucement un doigt vers la cascade d’eau claire. L’eau ondula avec pour épicentre, son doigt. La cascade se troubla. Un vent chaud, empli de magie, souffla autour de lui, dévoilant son visage d’ange et ses longs cheveux de soie noire.  
C’est alors que le jeune homme fut absorbé par la cascade dans un "flop".   
Il se retrouva flottant au-dessus de centaines de petites îles vertes, où des châteaux, des murailles et des villes de pierres étaient construits. Sur d’autres, des champs, des pâturages, des vignes…  
Une autre dimension se dessinait sous ses yeux émerveillés. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’aurait pût imaginer traverser le monde imaginaire de cette façon. Il vola durant ce qui lui sembla un trop court instant avant de fouler délicatement le sol. Il se trouvait sur une île plus étrange que celles qu’il avait aperçues durant sa courte traversée. Elle était constituée d’une petite colline, où trônait un gigantesque chêne qui étalait son feuillage majestueux sur une superficie stupéfiante. Ses racines semblaient parcourir le monde tout entier tant elles étaient grandes et semblaient plonger dans la terre en profondeur.  
En s’approchant plus près, il put découvrir une porte gravée d’un loup, d’un chien, d’un cerf, d’une biche, d’un corbeau, d’une renarde et d’une panthère. Autour du blason se trouvait six pierres précieuses : un diamant, un saphir, un rubis, une topaze, un onyx, une turquoise rose et une émeraude.  
Lorsqu’il effleura les gravures, la panthère tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui et se mit à feuler. L’émeraude se mit à briller de mille feux, puis la porte s’effaça pour le laisser entrer.  
Harry sursauta légèrement. Il fixa un moment le long escalier en colimaçon qui lui faisait face, indécis sur la marche à suivre.  
Il avait un poids sur le cœur. Il savait qu’en descendant ces escaliers, ses sentiments disparaîtraient comme ils étaient venus. Il redoutait la douleur que leur perte allait causer.  
Attendre si longtemps pour que ça arrive enfin et tout perdre en un instant, lui semblait part trop cruelle.  
Il avait beau savoir que tout était de la faute de son oncle, et de son terrible sortilège, il dut se faire violence.  
Il souffla un grand coup et se mit à descendre l’escalier. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de contrôler les battements de son cœur et son envie grandissante de faire demi-tour.  
S’en suivit un long couloir aboutissant sur un rideau de chèvrefeuilles et de roses blanches. Lorsqu’il s’approcha, les plantes s’écartèrent pour le laisser passer.  
Il pénétra dans un immense jardin où serpentait un ruisseau, permettant à une grande variété de plantes de pousser en toute harmonie.  
Plusieurs animaux sauvages gambadaient joyeusement entre les buissons et les fougères.  
Bien vite, ils se mirent à l’entourer. Un jeune faon tira sur sa cape et la fit glisser de ses épaules.  
Les oiseaux tourbillonnaient au-dessus de sa tête, les lapins couraient entre ses jambes, manquant de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Des lucioles de magie dansaient autour de lui. Très vite, il fut pris de vertiges incontrôlables. La magie du milieu lui fit perdre toute notion du temps, de vie, de mort, ou même d’amour. Elle s’immisça en lui pour faire disparaître le sortilège qui s’était emparé de son cœur.  
Il eut juste le temps de voir quatre silhouettes s’approcher de lui avant de plonger dans l’inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon était penchée sur lui, occupée à lui éponger le front avec un linge humide.  
Son visage était une forme en cœur avec de grands yeux qui tourbillonnaient de couleurs.  
Au fond de son cœur, le vide était de retour. Il eut grand peine à retenir un sanglot. Mais il y parvint en disant que rien de ce qui c’était passé n’était réel. Ainsi, il reprenait possession de ses moyens.  
La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire doux.  
Sa voix était flûtée et claire.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demande-t-elle.  
\- Je me sens bien mieux, merci à vous. »  
Elle lui caressa tendrement sa joue.  
«Tu as les même yeux que ta pauvre maman. »  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.  
« Oui, je l’ai bien connue. Je suis Nymph’. Viens, suis-moi, il y trois grands enfants qui trépignent d’impatience. C’est qu’on espérait tellement te revoir un jour. »  
Elle lui tendit une main blanche et fine, qu’il saisit avec un sourire éblouissant.  
Elle se releva doucement laissant entrevoir un ventre bien rond.  
Elle le fit entrer dans un immense couloir, elle lui expliqua où menait chaque porte de lierre, de chèvrefeuille, de rose, et autres.  
C’est ainsi qu’il sut qu’il y avait un jardin, un potager, une serre exotique, une serre expérimentale, une salle du trésor, plusieurs bureaux, une immense bibliothèque, des laboratoires, une clinique pour toutes les créatures du monde, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une salle de bal, une cave à vin, à champignons, plusieurs salles de bain, des salles de jeux, une dizaine de chambres, et enfin le salon ouvert sur le jardin des plaisirs, par lequel il était entré.  
A peine fut-il arrivé, qu’une immense boule de poils noirs lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse.  
Le chien lui lécha copieusement le visage en jappant joyeusement. Harry se mit à rire sous l’assaut, reconnaissant le gros chien avec lequel il jouait, lorsqu’il était petit, avant que sa mère ne meurt.  
« Sirius, tu vas l’écraser ! Pousse-toi ! Tonna une voix. »  
Le chien grogna et continua son traitement alors que Harry riait toujours comme un fou.  
Et puis, l’animal lui fut retiré de la poitrine sans aucune douceur par un homme de haute taille, tout vêtu de noir. Sa peau était pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux pareils à deux onyx. Il dégageait un charme indéniable.   
Un deuxième homme s’approcha de lui. Son visage reflétait toute la bonté de son être. Il avait de beaux yeux bleu-gris fendus comme ceux d’un chat et des cheveux châtains parcourus de mèches rousses et argentés.  
Il lui présenta une main tannée par le soleil pour l’aider à se relever.  
« Je me présente, je m’appelle Remus.  
\- Enchanté !  
\- Moi je m’appelle Severus et le nigaud qui me sert d’amant s’appelle Sirius. Déclara-t-il alors que le chien reprenait forme humaine. »  
Ledit nigaud se transforma en un homme qui était le séducteur type. Il avait une moue d’enfant sur le visage et des yeux bleu marine où brillait une lueur espiègle.  
« Pardonne-moi Harry. Mais j’étais tellement content de te revoir !  
\- C’est pour ça que tu as failli le tuer ? Questionna Severus.  
\- Mais heu ! » Bouda Sirius.  
Harry se mit à rire de plus belle. La scène de ménage était particulièrement rafraîchissante après toutes les choses qu’il avait vécues depuis le départ de son père.  
« Et si nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet à présent, rappela Nymph’ en s’asseyant sur une chaise de jardin en fer forgé. Prends place Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Heu oui, merci. »  
Les trois hommes suivirent et s’assirent autour d’une table garnie de fruits, de pâtisseries, de thé et de jus de fruits.  
« Ainsi c’est vous les Grands Mages ? Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites cachés ici pendant que le Royaume est en guerre ? »  
Severus manqua de s’étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.  
Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, alors que son amant lui tapait doucement dans le dos.  
« Nous ne sommes pas tout puissant Harry. Il est des choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire. Comme aller contre la volonté du Roi de droit divin, expliqua Remus.  
-Lorsque James nous a bannis sous l’influence de ton oncle, nous n’avions d’autre choix que d’attendre que tu sollicite notre aide, poursuivit Sirius.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas nous dérober aux ordres de la Haute lignée des Gryffondors, termina Severus. »  
En les observant, Harry vit la tristesse dans leur regard. Etre de simples spectateurs alors qu’ils pouvaient faire tellement plus, leur était insupportable. Ses questions avaient été trop abruptes, et il s’en voulut.  
« -Je n’aurais pas dût dire cela. Pardonnez-moi.  
-Tu es tout pardonné Harry, lui dit Nymph’ en lui prenant doucement la main. »  
Les Mages loin de lui en tenir rigueur, lui expliquèrent dans le menu tout ce qu’ils avaient pu apprendre.  
Tom n’était pas un sorcier de bas étages. Il était au service de la Magie noire. Non content de n’être pas suffisamment considéré, il avait voué sa vie à la destruction du bonheur de son frère adoptif.  
Il avait planifié ses méfaits bien à l’avance, de l’empoisonnement de la Reine, jusqu’à la légitimation de sa prise de pouvoir. C’est pourquoi il avait envouté Harry, pour lui permettre d’avoir une descendance que même les mages ne pourraient discuter, puisqu’ils seraient à son service.  
La vie du Roi était en sursit tant qu’Harry ne lui avait pas donné d’héritier, ce qui lui laissait une marge de manœuvre.  
Il devait prendre la fuite. Mais pas n’importe comment, car Jedusort serait assez malin pour le retrouver où qu’il soit.  
Pour cela, les Mages avait prévu une baguette magique, qui servirait de catalyseur à sa magie et la rendrait indétectable. Mais pour se faire il allait leur falloir encore quelques jours.  
Le Prince avait plusieurs idées pour leur faire gagner du temps.  
Et puis il y avait le souci de Buck, L’hippogriffe qui ne pouvait quitter le château et qui était une source de revenu inépuisable que le régent se ferait une joie d’utiliser à ses desseins personnels.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Dans la salle du trône, le Lord était assis dans le fauteuil du régent, à gauche du trône royal tout d’or et de velours rouge. L’emblème pendant de toute sa magnificence et de sa puissance derrière lui, sur une tenture de soie rouge écarlate : un griffon d’or.  
Il attendait son futur époux avec une grande impatience. Il n’avait pu dormir de la nuit, tant le désir de le posséder était vigoureux et brûlant.  
Le héraut annonça le prince héritier.   
Il avait tressé quelques mèches de ses cheveux d’ébène, les parsemant de pierreries qui irradiaient d’une lumière bleutée aux rayons de l’astre solaire. Son front était ceint d’une tresse de fil d’argent, d’où tombait gracieusement un saphir d’une beauté idéale. Il était vêtu d’une robe de sorcier aux inspirations elfiques d’un bleu pâle. Les pants glissaient comme de l’eau le long de son corps. Toute la tenue était rehaussée d’argent. Les bijoux, telle la broche piquée sur le foulard, étaient surmontés d’une pierre. De même pour les attaches, cousues au niveau des coudes et ceux parsemés sur les bottes. Les attaches tenaient les manches du manteau pour laisser voir la chemise de soie blanche, brodée de perles sur le col et les coutures. Le pourpoint et le pantalon était tous deux filés dans le métal précieux.  
Une tenue qui avait coûté une fortune à son père, comme la plupart des tenues de cérémonie faites sur mesure pour les plus grands mages et sorciers du monde.  
Le Régent était époustouflé. Le prince était magnifique.  
Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête devant son oncle.   
Ce dernier le lui rendit, puis claqua des doigts en faisant comprendre que personne ne devait les déranger. Puis, il s’approcha de lui. Il avança une main vers son visage. Harry détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues.  
Son oncle sourit.  
« Mon cher amour, avez-vous enfin la réponse que j’espère ?  
\- Je vous la donnerai. Mais à une condition, déclara-t-il avant que le régent ait pu le couper.  
\- Je ferais tout pour vous.  
\- Je désire une robe de sorcier de cérémonie. Je veux qu’elle ait la couleur du temps.  
\- Me ferez-vous l’honneur de vous faire mien, si je vous satisfais ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous savez que des robes d’une telle qualité sont ardues à créer ?  
\- Vous m’aimez, alors vous réussirez. »  
Sans laisser à son oncle le temps de réagir, il quitta la salle d’audience.  
Aussitôt, le Régent ordonna à tous les meilleurs couturiers du palais de se mettre au travail pour créer la robe. Si jamais ils n’y parvenaient pas avant le lendemain, ils seraient tous pendus.  
Pour arriver à une couleur idéale, les teinturiers durent faire plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à un vert chatoyant qui correspondait tout à fait aux désirs de leur héritier. On fit venir du trésor royal les plus beaux fils de cuivre et d’argent que l’on coula ensemble pour parvenir à une harmonie parfaite avec le tissu. On fit également sortir des coffres royaux, les plus belles émeraudes.  
Pour l’occasion, les forgerons et les joailliers créèrent une couronne de cuivre et d’argent, avec une jolie forme de lierre, où poussaient des boules d’émeraudes, ainsi que des filaments conçus avec les mêmes matériaux qui couvraient les cheveux du prince.   
Le lendemain, on fit chercher le prince pour les essayages. L’ensemble était fabuleux. Jamais il n’avait vu pareille chose de sa vie. Il avait honte de l’avoir demandé aux couturiers royaux. Mais ceux-ci semblaient si heureux d’avoir réalisé cette merveille pour leur prince. Harry leur sourit largement en les remerciant sans cesse pour leur travail de titans. Les ouvriers ne surent plus où se mettre, tant les compliments les remplissaient de joie. Leur prince pouvait tout leur demander, ils le feraient sans aucune hésitation.  
Les lourds pants de sa tenue étaient retenus à ses épaules par des broches d’émeraudes et de cuivre. Le pourpoint était plus simple et délicat que celui de sa tenue bleue, qui était d’un cuivre chatoyant. Le reste était assez semblable à sa tenue première. Il reconnut le travail de maître et porta sa tenue avec fierté.  
Il congédia les couturiers, qui partirent prévenir le Régent que la robe de sorcier était finie. Resté seul, Harry s’approcha du miroir pour appeler ses parrains. Il traça délicatement des runes sur la surface. Il se troubla, comme un lac touché par une feuille. L’image de Harry disparut pour laisser apparaître celle de ses parrains et de Nymph’.  
« Eh bien et bien ! Je vois que les couturiers du roi sont toujours aussi habiles de leurs dix doigts, complimenta Severus.  
\- Magnifique, continua Remus.  
\- Merci, rougit Harry. Combien de temps vous faut-il encore ?  
\- Comme prévu, un peu moins d’une semaine, informa Sirius.  
\- Très bien. »  
Sur ces mots, il passa la main avec désinvolture sur la glace pour faire revenir son reflet. Il soupira un grand coup, puis se dirigea vers la salle du trône où l’attendait son « fiancé ».  
Comme la dernière fois, le Lord congédia tous les serviteurs. Se croyant, à tort, en terrain conquis, il s’approcha hardiment du prince.  
Harry, qui devait maintenir l’illusion qu’il était toujours sous le charme de son oncle, ne fit pas un mouvement.  
Son oncle lui fit le baisemain le plus sensuel qu’on ne lui ait jamais fait. Il rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, gêné.  
« Êtes-vous satisfait, mon Amour ?  
\- C’est magnifique ! Mais, je suis… comment dire… déçu ?  
\- Déçu ?  
\- Elle me paraît bien ordinaire face à l’amour que vous prétendez me porter.  
\- Je n’ai pas voulu vous déplaire. »  
Il mit un genou à terre.  
« Parlez. J’obéis.  
\- La lune vous semble-t-elle plus brillante ?  
\- La lune n’égalera pas votre beauté.  
\- Alors soit. »   
Harry écarta sa main de l’emprise de son oncle et tourna les talons.  
Le Lord fut vif. Avant que Harry ait put quitter la salle du trône, il l’attrapa par la taille, collant son dos contre son torse d’un bras puissant. De l’autre bras, il saisit le menton du Prince pour le faire se retourner et qu’il puisse l’embrasser.  
L’héritier poussa un petit cri de surprise, avalé par les lèvres impérieuses de son vis-à-vis.  
Le tenant toujours, le Lord approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il mordit le lobe, et se mit à le suçoter.  
« Vous me manquez tellement mon Aimé, susurra-t-il. Quand me donnerez-vous la réponse que j’attends ? »  
Harry se pencha à son tour et captura chastement les lèvres de son oncle en murmurant un « bientôt » plus que satisfaisant pour ses nerfs.  
Pendant deux jours, les couturiers, les joailliers et les teinturiers se firent un devoir de combler le désir de leur prince. On alla chercher les plus belles tentures de soie du royaume, les plus beaux-fils d’argents, les diamants les plus éclatants du trésor royal, ainsi que des filaments d’or blanc pour confectionner la couronne qui siérait à cette tenue, agrémentée de petits diamants et de perles de cultures.  
La tenue était plus éblouissante que l’astre de la nuit lui-même.  
Harry ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Chacun admira sa beauté.  
Son oncle ne fut pas non plus avare en compliments, lorsque Harry vint se présenter devant lui une fois l’ouvrage achevé.  
Croyant la promesse de mariage tout à lui, il emporta Harry dans un fougueux baiser qui laissa le jeune homme à bout de souffle.  
Gêné par le regard brûlant de son oncle, Harry se détourna et recula d’un pas.  
« Qu’avez-vous ? S’enquit le Lord. Est-ce que, par hasard, mes efforts ne trouvent grâce à vos yeux ? »  
Son ton devint dur. Harry s’efforça de réprimer un frisson d’effroi, les yeux rouge rubis de son oncle le mettant mal à l’aise.  
« Je ne sais mentir, mon Seigneur. Donnez-moi une robe de cérémonie couleur de soleil et je serais à vous.  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? Celle-ci ne brille-t-elle pas du plus bel éclat ?  
\- Il se trouve bien des robes faites de fils d’or et de rubis.  
\- Seriez-vous coquet au point de ruiner le royaume ?  
\- Non ! Se défendit Harry. Bien sûr que non.  
\- Je m’engage à tout faire pour vous. Pourtant, rien ne semble vous satisfaire ! Vous aurez ce que vous demandez. »  
Il s’approcha dangereusement du prince. Harry soutint son regard et ne cilla pas malgré l’angoisse qui montait en lui. Qu’allait lui demander son oncle en échange ?  
« Toutefois, j’ai moi aussi une condition à émettre.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Faites-moi la promesse que vous me demandez tout ceci pour mettre mon amour à l’épreuve et non pour un vulgaire caprice ! »  
Sur ces mots, il embrassa le jeune homme avec fougue. Tentant de faire bonne figure malgré sa répugnance, Harry répondit au baiser. Le Lord sembla satisfait et le laissa partir sans un mot de plus.  
Près de trois jours plus tard, la robe de cérémonie était achevée. Elle était du même rouge que le drapeau du Royaume de Gryffondor. Un phénix de toute beauté, brodé d’or, aux ailes et aux yeux de rubis, étalait son plumage chatoyant sur le dos de l’héritier. Le pourpoint était de l’or le plus pur, ses boutons de rubis étincelaient tels des étoiles dans le firmament. Les attaches des coudes étaient comme le soleil couchant posé sur des dentelles d’or. La couronne tombait en « V » sur le front du jeune homme avec une goutte de rubis. A l’arrière de sa tête tombait délicatement la queue d’un phénix d’or pur. La chemise et les bottes étaient d’un blanc immaculé, au col et aux manches brodés de fils d’or.  
Le tout était tellement éblouissant, que chacun baissait les yeux sur le passage du prince.  
Le Lord fut subjugué. Il resta un instant sans réaction sur son fauteuil.  
« Que d’éclats ! Ce fut un choix judicieux ! Le rouge des Gryffondor vous va à ravir ! Êtes-vous content ?  
\- Je le suis mon Seigneur.  
\- Je suis comblé ! Est-ce là votre dernière demande ? Ou bien avant notre mariage, avez-vous encore un désir que je puisse satisfaire ?  
\- Oui, mais j’hésite…  
\- Dites toujours. »  
Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il sentit sa volonté vaciller un instant. Allait-il oser ? La demande était trop cruelle. Même s’il savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autres choix pour sauver son père, son royaume et sa vie.  
« Je souhaite la peau de ce vieil hippogriffe qui passe ses dernières heures dans nos écuries. Montrez-moi votre bonté d’âme devant tant de souffrance. Offrez-moi sa peau. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Apprenant la terrible tâche qui lui était assignée, Charlie Weasley, le maître des écuries royales, entra dans une colère sans nom. Il courut vers les appartements du prince.   
Lorsqu’il y arriva enfin, un domestique lui expliqua que le prince n’était pas revenu depuis son départ pour l’hospice, il y avait près de cinq heures.  
Déçu, il retourna aux écuries. En y pénétrant, il découvrit son prince, pelotonné contre le flan de l’animal. Il découvrit avec horreur que le visage du jeune homme était baigné de larmes. Toute colère retombée, il s’approcha de la stalle où il entendit la douce voix du prince.  
« Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais. Mais je n’ai pas le choix et ça me fend le cœur. »  
Buck s’ébroua. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de soie en signe de pardon.  
« Je resterai fier alors. Pour toi. Mais je crois que je vais pleurer un peu avant. Histoire de prendre de l’avance. »  
Il plongea son visage dans les plumes de l’animal et se mit à sangloter.  
Le maître des écuries, contrit et attendri, pénétra dans la stalle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il posa un genou à terre, en signe de salut.  
« Mon petit prince a bien grandi, mais son cœur reste fragile, murmura-t-il.  
\- Oh Charlie ! J’ai fait quelque chose d’horrible ! »  
Le serviteur se remémora la première fois qu’il avait vu sa bouille d’enfant. Le sourire avec lequel il avait accueilli le poulain, qu’il avait spécialement choisi pour lui. Ses cheveux pleins de paille, lorsqu’il s’endormait dans le box de ce dernier.  
Il ouvrit les bras, invitation silencieuse. Harry s’y jeta avec désespoir. Il s’accrocha à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut être était-ce le cas ? Alors qu’il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, son ainé le berça en lui caressant le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
Lorsque ses pleurent prirent fin, il redressa la tête et chuchota un « merci » un peu rauque.  
Reprenant contenance, il demanda des nouvelles de la famille Weasley.  
« Grâce aux soins que vous avez personnellement prodigués à ma famille, les blessures physiques sont presque totalement guéries. Ma belle sœur suit vos recommandations à la lettre. Elle ne perdra pas son bébé et a décidé de se battre pour lui. Pour l’instant, elle loge chez Percy et sa femme. Ma petite sœur est allée vivre chez son fiancé qui s’occupe très bien d’elle. Et mon père se remet, tout doucement. Il habite avec moi.  
\- Ca me fait plaisir. »  
Harry sourit, mais son regard demeura triste. Charlie se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Son prince souffrait continuellement depuis des années et il n’avait jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi.  
Il le prit violemment par les épaules.  
« Majesté !  
\- Ou-Oui ?  
\- Laissez-moi vous aider ! »  
Harry le regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés, sans vraiment comprendre.  
« Vous allez vous enfuir, n’est-ce pas ? Ne me mentez pas ! Je vous connais trop bien !  
\- Oui c’est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois complice ! C’est trop dangereux !  
\- Ca, c’est mon choix. »  
Harry sourit, ravi de cette réponse. Les choses se passeraient pour le mieux une fois qu’il serait parti. Il fit apparaître un médaillon en or, représentation parfaite du phénix qui était brodé sur sa tenue. Il lui passa cérémonieusement autour du cou.  
« Ce médaillon te guidera et te protègera dans ta tâche.  
\- Je vous ferai honneur !  
\- Puis-je te demander un service ?  
\- Je ne laisserai pas Buck souffrir.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je sais très bien que tu ne lui feras pas de mal plus que nécessaire. Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Murmure en mon absence.  
\- Avec plaisir, c’est un cheval magnifique. »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Tom Jedusort, régent du royaume, se tenait à la place d’honneur durant le repas, Harry à sa droite. Les serviteurs apportèrent divers mets, plus succulents les uns que les autres. Mais Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Car dehors, un ami très cher perdait la vie.  
Un bruit de cloche le sortit de ses sombres pensées.  
Son oncle se leva et prit la parole. Les courtisans tendirent l’oreille.  
« Mes seigneurs ! Mes amis ! J’ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Ces temps troublés ont éclairé ma vie d’une manière que j’aurais crû impossible ! Et pourtant, le prince héritier, Harry… »  
Il tendit la main vers ce dernier. Harry la prit et se mit à son côté. Le Lord déposa un chaste baiser sur la paume de sa main.  
« … a accepté de m’épouser ! »

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Buck fut mis à mort par Charlie lui-même. Il n’accepta personne d’autre que son apprenti dans les écuries ce soir-là. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’une assemblée pour un tel spectacle. Il le tua sans souffrances inutiles. Il rendit ensuite hommage à la dépouille en lui donnant « la dernière bouchée *». Son apprenti alla, pour cela, chercher le plus beau furet qu’il put trouver.  
Après quelques instants de recueillement, il commença le dépeçage. Ecœuré et malade de tristesse pour le pauvre hybride, l’apprenti partit en courant pour vomir. Charlie en profita pour exécuter les ordres de son prince. Il fouilla dans les tripes de Buck à la recherche de la boule de magie qui permettait tous ces miracles. Il la nettoya et l’approcha de son médaillon qui l’absorba aussitôt. Ainsi, le Lord n’aurait pas accès à cette vieille magie pour profiter des richesses qu’elle apportait.  
Une fois toute la peau retirée, il déposa la dépouille de l’animal, aussi délicatement que lui permettait son poids, sur un buché funéraire. Il ne s’attarda pas longtemps. Il lui restait encore du travail.  
Il nettoya et tanna la peau, pour qu’aucun résidu de chair ne persiste et ne la fasse pourrir.  
Une fois son dur labeur achevé, il appela son apprenti pour qu’il aille quérir le régent.  
Le Lord fut surpris que le maître d’écurie ne lui livre pas la boule de magie en même temps que la peau de l’animal. Il se dit que cet imbécile avait dû la jeter dans le feu avec la carcasse. Il ordonna à ses hommes d’aller la chercher dans les cendres, le lendemain matin. Pour l’instant, il se contenta de porter la peau à son futur époux.  
Trois jours, c’était le temps qui le séparait de l’avènement de son plan pour conquérir le royaume. Une fois ce délai passé, tout serait en place.  
Contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, Harry ne dormait pas à cette heure tardive. Il attendait que son oncle lui apporte la peau de Buck. Il était pieds nus, en tunique, juste derrière la porte. Lorsqu’il entendit enfin les pas de l’homme dans le couloir, il se précipita dans son lit, agile comme un chat. Il rabattit les couvertures sur ses épaules, se mit sur le côté et fit semblant de dormir.  
L’instant d’après, l’homme entra en silence dans la chambre boisée de l’héritier. Doucement, il s’approcha du lit et déposa la peau près du corps endormi.   
Il s’avança du visage du prince, avec une lueur perverse dans le regard. Il était si près que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner et rester de marbre. Le croyant endormi, le plus âgé lui murmura des paroles obscènes.  
« Je m’enfoncerai bientôt en toi. Petit ange de vertus. »  
Il ricana sadiquement avant de quitter la chambre à pas feutrés.  
Durant tout ce temps, Harry s’était retenu de l’égorger avec le couteau caché dans son oreiller. Une sécurité qui ne lui était guère d’un grand secours. Son oncle était plus fort et avait l’avantage de l’expérience. Seul, il ne pouvait pas le battre. Les Trois Mages ne le pouvaient non plus. De part leur condition, leurs actions en ce monde étaient limitées. Harry seul avait ce pouvoir, encore fallait-il que ses pouvoirs grandissent et qu’il trouve son âme sœur. Il n’y avait que comme cela, que la victoire serait possible.  
En soupirant, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta violemment devant le regard mort de l’hippogriffe. Il se maudit de sa propre bêtise et caressa délicatement le duvet de sa tête. Il ne s’attarda pas longtemps et sauta prestement du lit. Il enfila des chaussons de toile grossière, qu’il avait cousus lui-même. Il déchira sa tunique de coton blanc par endroit, et se barbouilla le visage et les mains de suie. Ensuite, il frotta ses vêtements et sa peau de bête avec du fumier. Nymph et ses parrains choisirent ce moment pour arriver dans la chambre.  
La jeune femme se pinça le nez, réprimant une vague de nausée. L’odeur de son filleul était pestilentielle !  
Remus fronça ostensiblement ses narines sensibles de loup-garou et Severus fit abstraction de la moindre remarque, autant que son caractère le lui permettait. Quant à Sirius, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.  
« Harry tu pues ! »  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
« Tant mieux, c’est l’effet désiré ! »  
Il s’enveloppa de la peau. Cette fois les dés étaient lancés.   
« Je suis prêt !   
\- Pas tout à fait, annonça sa marraine, j’ai un cadeau pour toi. »  
C’est alors qu’elle fit apparaître une cassette d’ébène, aux armoiries de la famille Potter et l’animagus de Harry : une panthère aux yeux d’émeraude. Elle l’ouvrit, laissant au regard de tous un grand vide organisé par des petites cavités. Elle claqua des doigts et tous les livres, les tenues, les bijoux, les potions, les armes et tous les effets personnels de son filleul se rangèrent d’eux-mêmes.  
« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais laisser mon filleul dans la nature, avec pour seule compagnie une peau nauséabonde ? Cette cassette te suivra partout sous terre. Ou que tu ailles, elle sera avec toi. Tu n’auras qu’à frapper la terre avec la baguette pour qu’elle se montre.  
\- Merci Nymph’.  
\- Et voici la baguette en question ! »  
A ces mots, Severus ouvrit la boite qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Harry put voir la magnifique baguette en bois tressé, posée respectueusement sur le velours vert. Il s’en saisit et l’observa sous toutes les coutures. Il la caressa avec dévotion avant de la faire disparaître.  
« Je crois que le moment est venu de se dire adieu, murmura–t-il, la mine soudain plus sombre.  
\- Non Harry, s’écria Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant à l’étouffer. Pas adieu ! A bientôt ! »  
Chacun hocha la tête avec conviction avant de serrer le fugueur dans ses bras avec affection, et de lui souhaiter bonne chance.  
Harry versa une larme qu’il essuya bien vite, voulant rester fort dans cette dure épreuve.  
Lorsqu’il releva la tête, ils avaient tous disparu comme ils étaient venus.  
La seconde suivante, la baguette réapparut dans sa main et l’emmena loin, très loin de son royaume.

* la dernière bouchée fait référence à une sorte de rituel (si je peux dire) de chasse. Lorsqu’un gibier a été abattu (en général un grand gibier : cerf, chevreuil) on lui met de l’herbe dans la « bouche ». On appelle ce dernier privilège la dernière bouchée. En général, c’est à ce moment-là que l’on prend des photos de la prise et que, pendant les grandes battues, les joueurs de cors de chasse font leur petit récital.


End file.
